tanzfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Dancehall
rightDancehall auch ist eigentlich eine auf Reggae aufbauende Musikrichtung aus Jamaica, die Ähnlichkeit mit Hip Hop hat. Ursprünglich bezeichnet der Begriff Dancehall keine eigenständige Tanzstilrichtung , sondern einfach die Musik, die in jamaicanischen Dancehall`s gespielt wurde.Dancehall kommt aus Jamaika und hat seinen Weg über Amerika nach Europa gefunden. Dancehall ist für jedermann und bringt den karibischen way of life näher. Die Namen der Steps klingen lustig sind aber sehr coole Steps. Der Tanzstil ist hype und macht viel Spaß - Partystimmung. Aus dem Reggae entwickelte sich die Musikrichtung Dancehall. Der Rhythmus des Dancehall ist sehr viel schneller als der des Reggae. In Jamaika entwickelte sich aus dieser Musikrichtung ein eigener Tanzstil der "Dancehall". Der Dancehall ist ein sexy (winen) Tanzstil. Bei den Schrittkombinationen kommt immer der ganze Körper zum Einsatz. Typische Dancehall Schritte sind: Log On, Matrix, Shizzle Ma Nizzle, Drive By, Zip-it-up, Screechie, Heel and Toe, Butterfly, Bogle, Pon the river - pon the bank und dirty wine. Das sind lustige Namen für Tanzschritte, aber dafür wirklich gute moves. In der Karibik versteht man unter Dancehall nicht nur die Musik, es bedeutet auch Kultur, Sprache (Caribbean Slang), sehr sexy outfits und einen eigenen "way of life". Dancehall vermittelt karibische Lebensfreude! Die wichtigsten Interpreten in Dancehall sind: Beenie Man, Bounty Killer, Elephant Man, Busy Signal, TOK, Assassin, Lady Saw, Tanja Stephans und Vybz Kartell. Dancehall und Hip Hop Reggae kann man als Ganzkörper-workout bezeichnen, da bei fast allen Schrittkombinationen der ganze Körper zum Einsatz kommt. Dadurch sind diese Tanzstile neben Tanzschulen auch für Fitness Studios geeignet. =Dancehall: Dancehall tanzen= Dancehall tanz: Es wird gewint, gewukt, geschüttelt, gebounced, ge-tic-toct, gerollt. So heißen Tanz-Moves im Dancehall. Mit den Roots im Reggae ist Dancehall der kleine Bruder des Insel-Feelings, das mit Bob Marley seinen Chill-Pill-Faktor schon in den 60er und 70ern in die ganze Welt tragen konnte. Heute sorgen Acts wie Beenie Man, Mr. Vegas oder Elephant Man für eine beat-haltige Form des Jamaica-Sounds, die mehr den weltlichen Dingen zugewandt ist und die Körper zum Sound bouncen und shaken lässt wie Wackelpudding auf einem alten Traktor. Die Szene heute Ursprünglich bezeichnete Dancehall nur den Ort, wo die Musik gespielt wurde, heute setzt man Dancehall gleich mit den tanzbaren Beats von Sean Paul, Shaggy oder Seeed auf der deutschen Seite. Dancehall ist eine Männerdomäne, und Künstlerinnen wie Lady Saw oder Ce’Cile sind noch immer bei weitem von ihren männlichen Kollegen zahlenmäßig übertroffen. Die Szene ist eindeutig Männer-dominiert, die Texte der Toaster (rapper) handeln von Sex und Gewalt und Frauen kommen nicht immer gut weg. Vor allem Lyrics über „Gay-Bashing“ (Homosexuelle verkloppen), „Murder Music“ genannt, sind in den letzten Jahren in die Kritik der Öffentlichkeit geraten. Konzerte von Bounty Killer sind deshalb Anfang 2008 in Deutschland abgesagt worden, nachdem er sich nicht an die Abmachung hielt, Hate-Texte zu unterlassen. Deutsche Politiker fordern zudem dass einige Interpreten auf den Index kommen und Alben von Beenie Man, Bounty Killer oder Elephant Man nicht mehr frei verkauft werden. Die Lyrics beanspruchen besondere Berücksichtigung und sind eine Doktorarbeit für sich, wenn zum „fire pon de butty man“, also Anzünden von Schwulen aufgerufen wird. Zwar haben einige Künstler wie Beenie Man sich öffentlich für ihre Texte entschuldigt, und es gibt auch Bemühungen durch Abkommen, extreme Texte außerhalb Jamaikas zu unterlassen, aber es ist ein steiniger Weg die Homophobie aus der Kultur des Dancehalls zu halten, wo in Jamaika regelmäßig Menschen auf Grund ihrer sexuellen Orientierung verfolgt, gequält und getötet werden und homosexuelle Interaktionen gesetzlich verboten sind. Das sind Rahmenbedingungen, die man nicht aus den Augen verlieren sollte, wenn Dancehall behandelt wird. Schade eigentlich, denn der Beat des Dancehalls ist in der Lage nach kürzester Zeit den Körper mitzunehmen auf eine Reise, die mit Gewalt rein gar nix mehr zu tun hat. Mit dem Rhythmus bounced der Körper unweigerlich von links nach rechts (für die Zaghaften) und shaked den Arsch und alles was irgendwie bewegbar ist (für diejenigen unter uns, die so richtig tanzwütig sind und die Hüften kreisen lassen können). Wine ya Waist, zwo, drei Eine von denen, die das Shaken sogar nach richtigen Regeln beherrschen, ist Steffi, aktuelle deutsche Dancehall Princess. Das heißt, die gebürtige Bambergerin, die in Nürnberg studiert und lebt, ist Zweite in der deutschen Dancehall-Dance-Rangliste nach der Hamburgerin Jumbie, die den Titel „Dancehall-Queen“ tragen darf. „Aber eigentlich sind alle, die auf Dancehall tanzen, immer Queens“, ein Universalbegriff, der sozusagen alle Begeisterten des Inselrhythmus bezeichnet. Contests finden von Japan über Kanada bis Jamaica überall auf der Welt statt. Gebattlet werden dabei die gängigen Tänze der Szene. Die haben dann so lustige Namen wie Tic Toc oder Hot Wuk. „Wuk“ ist dabei nur die jamaikanische Form von Fuck, also kann man sich so in etwa denken, wie das ausschaut, wenn Dancehall Queens den Hot Wuk auf der Bühne shaken. Mit dem Finger im Mund fächelt man sich an so mancher intimen Körperstelle rum und zeigt: „Ich bin so heiß“,. Aber der Tanz sei schon Standard und alt. Die Basic Moves wären aber alle nichts wenn man nicht winen kann, das heißt seine Hüften und Bauchpartie irgendwie schwingen und halt richtig heiß kreisen lassen. „Tic Toc ist die abgehackte Bewegung der Hüften im Gegensatz zum kreisenden winen“, . „Butterfly“ ist das Öffnen und gedrehte Schließen der Beine, was man auch schön in aktuellen Videos wie von Kat DeLunas „Wine it up“ studieren kann. Ich will ein Naturtalent sein?! Gut, fundamentales Wissen haben wir gesammelt, könnten wir jetzt einfach beim nächsten Contest auf die Bühne jumpen, die Ärsche zum Publikum drehen, ihnen damit im Gesicht rumwackeln und dann eine Schärpe mit nach Hause nehmen? Nein! „Winen ist gar nicht so einfach, das muss man schon jeden Tag üben“, erklärt Prinzessin Steffi. Die Schritte zu kennen, ist also nicht alles, „diese Tanzart ist vor allem ein Körpergefühl“, erzählt die Dancehall-Hoheit. Dieses Körpergefühl hat man nicht von Natur aus, sagt die Studentin, die sich auskennt, schließlich unterrichtet sie auch „Jamaica Dance“ an der Uni und weiß, wie sich Anfänger anstellen können. „Dancehall ist anders als Hip Hop – wo man Tanzschritte vorsagen kann und ruft: „Kreuzschritt“, und dann weiß jeder, was zu tun ist.“ Harte Arbeit ist das ganze Booty-Shaken also, auch wenn’s impulsiv spontan aussieht. Und bei der ganzen harten Arbeit sei dann noch ein eigener Style ganz wichtig, hören wir von Steffi. Bei Contests wird der nämlich neben Outfit, Moves und Stage-Personality auch bewertet. Es reicht nicht, nur einfach die Tänze zu können, man muss sie auch überzeugend und mit Stil rüberbringen. Da schütteln bekannte Queens wie Shisha geschmeidiger, während die amtierende Europa-Queen Amzone mit geballter und geflexter Muskelkraft die Füße in die Bretter stampft. Steffis Style entwickelt sich schon, seit sie drei Jahre alt war. Da entdeckte sie das Tanzen. Erst Ballett, dann kam sie nach Hip Hop und Jazz Dance mit 15 Jahren zur Reggae-Szene. Von dort war es nur noch ein Hüftschwung zum scharfen Dancehall. Gerade diese Dance-History liest sich richtig gut im Resümee der Tanz-Prinzessin. Denn gerade die weichen Bewegungen aus dem Ballett definen den eigenen Style der Tänzerin. Das Ballett sieht man ihr an, die Moves sind elegant, tänzelnd. Die Ballett-Roots ergaben aber die Schwierigkeit, dass, alles mal locker zu lassen, ihr anfangs gar nicht so einfach fiel. Aber der Hintern lässt sich ja shaken, ob jetzt gespannt oder locker. Steffis Freund Phillip findet Steffis sugar-shaken toll: „Ich finds’ saucool, als ich sie in der Tanzprobe im Kopfstand mit dem Arsch wackeln sah …“. Der Kopfstand gehört zu den Basics einer Dancehall-Queen. Dabei werden natürlich die Beine auseinander gespreizt und der Hintern gewackelt: Wow, wie geht das noch mal? Bin ich heiß, oder was?! Nur blöd, wenn wir jetzt in der nächsten Disco auf die Boxen springen und im Kopfstand mit dem Arsch zucken, halten die uns eher für Emily Rose und rufen den nächsten Exorzisten, als das sie uns zujubeln. Oder sie werfen uns Geld zu für den Animationstanz. Respekt bekämen wir sicher nicht. Hat eine Dancehall-Queen auch Probleme damit, falsch anzukommen? Laut Steffi sind die Reaktionen auf die Queens „ganz gechillt“. Die gehören sozusagen zur Szene dazu, da ist keiner mehr schockiert. Natürlich gibt’s auch Ausnahmen und manche haben keine Ahnung, dass das kein GoGo ist sondern ernstzunehmendes tanzen. Einen 20er Schein, den Steffi mal auf die Bühne geschmissen bekam, hat sie dem Typen auch sofort wieder in den Drink gesteckt, da war die Sache erledigt, sie lachte ihn aus, dem Typen war das so peinlich, das er nicht mehr aufmuckte. „Dirrty“ ist Dancehall in Europa auch gar nicht so, erklärt mir Steffi. Hier in Europa ist er noch richtig „zivilisiert“ und auf keinen Fall „Fleischbeschau“, wie das Vorurteil lautet. In der Dancehall-Heimat Jamaica ist das schon ganz anders. Da wird mitten auf der Straße los-gedanced. Dann springt jeder auf jeden, und Frau und Mann humpen, als wären sie im Stundenhotel. Beweismaterial gibt es zu Hauf auf Youtube … Die Herkunft des Dancehalls reicht weit in die jamaikanische Geschichte zurück und hat ihre Wurzeln in der Musikrichtung Raggae. Mitte der 80er beginnt eine Veränderung des Raggae, sowohl inhaltlich als auch musikalisch verändert sich der Stil. Der Dancehall entwickelt sich, der ursprünglich keinen eigenen Tanzstil sondern den Ort einer Tanzveranstaltung bezeichnete. Die Dancehalls… Im Raggae gibt es einfach keinen Stillstand und so hat sich auch der Dancehall bis ins heutige Jahr noch weiter verändert. Der aktuelle Dancehall wird als Ragga bezeichnet und die berühmtesten Ragga Artist sind Elephant Man, Vybz Kartel oder Sean Paul. Die Rhythmen des Dancehalls werden immer ausgefeilter und es werden viele vom R&B und HipHop beeinflussten Techniken genutzt. Die Tanzrichtung Dancehall vermittelt ein be sonderes Körperverständnis und powervolle Schritte, die mit den Beats der Musik zu einer ausdrucksvollen Chroreographie zusammen gefügt werden. Beyonce-Move-Your-Body-workout-video-04-dancehall.jpg 508372686.jpg 0öööööölllkoioo.jpg DSC_0262.jpg ds_dancehall.jpg Dancehall.jpg Fiyah-Dancehall-Theater-Choreographers.jpg Shanghai-Reggae-Dancehall-Class-5.jpg thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Tanzstile